Message source of an existing social platform are usually displayed in sequence according to a time order. When a user refreshes the message sources of the social platform, displayed content may be viewed by the user within a period. As a result, the user receives repeated message sources. Consequently, user experience is degraded.
The foregoing content is only used for helping understand the technical solutions of this application, and the foregoing content is not intended to be admitted as the existing technology.